


Just Like Han And Leia

by katemonkey



Category: The Losers, The Losers (2010)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, F/M, Heteronormativity, Heterosexuality, Porn Without Plot, community:thelosers_kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Jake found out that Jenn and Cougar were fucking, the freak-out would be of epic proportions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Han And Leia

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "I'd like to see Cougar and Jensen's sister, sneaking around behind Jensen's back. Everyone knows about it but Jensen, having to be quiet because Jensen's in the house/next room. Maybe Jensen finds out and flips? Or is totally oblivious, either way. Bonus points for dirty-mouthed-Cougar."

Jennifer Jensen thanks God, Jesus, the Holy Spirit and all the saints that her brother is incredibly oblivious sometimes.

Normally, he's super-aware of everything, like a tap dripping down the hall or when his hard drive is about to fail or if Emily is about to start crying, but, in this instance, he's completely and utterly missing what's going on.

Which is good, because if he found out that Jenn and Cougar were fucking, the freak-out would be of utterly **epic** proportions.

 

It's a lazy Saturday morning, Cougar and Jake washing up the breakfast dishes, Jenn sitting at the table finishing off the last of her coffee. She could hear Emily bumping around in the living room, hunting for her soccer cleats.

"Baby, you're gonna be late!" she shouts towards the living room, and hears another loud thump before Emily runs in, cleats thumping on the kitchen floor. "Don't wear them in the house, Emily," she says absently.

She finishes her coffee and takes the mug over to Cougar, handing it to him. They share a brief glance, and Jenn raises an eyebrow, slowly walking over to her brother and lifting herself up onto the counter. "Hey, Jake," she says, nonchalantly. "Why don't you take Emily to the game today?"

Jake looks up, smiling widely, then frowns a little. "You don't want to go?" he asks.

Jenn shrugs. "I've been to all the other ones. And she's been spending the past month telling everyone about you." She smiles widely. "Besides, I've got stuff I gotta do around the house..." She waves at him. "Go on, I'll finish drying."

He throws the dishtowel at her and looks at Cougar. "Cougs, wanna go mack on some soccer moms?" he asks, waggling his eyebrows.

Cougar's about to speak when Jenn interrupts him. "Oh, actually, Cougar, would it be okay if you stuck around? I've got a few things I could use some help with, if that's okay."

Cougar looks towards them and nods, briefly.

Jake sighs, then grabs his keys from the counter. "Well, while you're stuck opening jars or whatever the hell else Jenn wants you to do, I'm gonna get myself some phone numbers and see my favorite niece KICK BUTT." He grins and picks up Emily. "C'mon, peanut," he says as she squeals excitedly. "It's soccer time!"

As they go outside, Jenn watches Cougar. Cougar continues to wash the dishes carefully, focusing entirely on the process as they hear a car start, pull out of the garage and then drive away, bad 80s rock fading in the distance.

Jenn counts a full minute after the car drives away, then puts the dishtowel down. "So?" she asks, smiling widely.

Cougar grins and runs his hands under the tap, not answering her question.

She watches him, smiling, waiting, then, as he seemed to take his time, chucks the dishtowel at him. " **So**?" she asks again.

Cougar catches the towel and is in front of her instantly, resting his hands on either side of her body. She leans forward, arms wrapping around his shoulders, and tips his hat back. "About time..." she mutters, just before tilting her head down to kiss him.

He returns the kiss, and his hands slide up from the counter to pull her closer to him. She wraps her legs around his body, and then giggles when he lifts her and pulls her off of the counter. She tightens around him, clinging as she keeps kissing him, even as he pushes her against the kitchen wall.

"Oh..." she breathes as she breaks away for air. "Christ, I've been wanting to jump you ever since you got here..." She gasps as he starts to kiss her neck. "Didn't think I'd get you alone for **days**." She grabs onto his shoulders until he looks up and she kisses him again, mouth slipping against his hungrily. "C'mon," she growls in his ear, biting on his earlobe. "Upstairs..."

Cougar shakes his head, grinding his hips against hers. "Here," he says, low and filthily. She shivers against him, her eyes closing in bliss, and she has to catch his mouth with hers again, rocking her hips back and forth. Her hands slip into his shirt collar, pulling it away from his skin to feel skin against skin. She shivers again, back arching away from the wall and he moans low in his throat.

He pulls her away from the wall and starts to carry her to the table before she stiffens slightly, one leg dropping to support herself on the floor. "No, no," she moans, frustrated. "It's not strong enough..." She groans as his hands move away from her ass and begin to climb up under her shirt. "Fuck, God, I need you..." She sets her other leg on the ground and starts to pull away, taking one of his hands as she walks towards the living room. "There," she says. "The couch..."

He follows her, and they're at the couch in an instant, Jenn falling onto the couch with an audible thump. She strips off her t-shirt and shucks down her sweatpants, revealing a pink lace panties and bra set too expensive to be hiding under the everyday lazy wear. Cougar runs a fingertip over the small bow in the center of the bra, and Jenn grins wickedly. "I've been wearing all my best underwear in case I got you alone," she says, pulling him closely. "That is," she whispers into his ear as she slips her hands under his shirt, "when I was wearing underwear at all."

He gasps and kneels on the floor in front of her, kissing her eagerly, reaching behind her to unhook her bra. He pulls the straps down and his mouth follows their movement, kissing and tonguing her skin until she's arching her back, shimmying out of the bra, pressing her breasts against his face. He buries his face in-between her breasts and inhales deeply, revelling in her scent even as she takes his hat off and sets it on the coffee table, leaning over to kiss the top of his head.

Her hands caress his shoulders and he pulls away for a split second to pull off his own shirt. She puts the palm of her hand against the tattoo over his heart, looking into his eyes. "I..." She stops, and smiles sheepishly. "God, Carlos, I..."

He nods, clasping his hand over hers, then leans in to kiss her again, moving his hand to her panties, fingers tracing over the lacework. He rubs his fingers against the damp cloth, and she groans into his kiss, rocking her hips towards him.

Her fingers quickly unbuckle his belt and pull open his jeans, her hand sliding in to cup him. She laughs when she feels only him underneath her fingers, hot and hard and ready. "Commando?" she pants, laughing. "I'm beginning to think you expected this to happen..."

His head dips back as she strokes him, firm and tender, each stroke pulling him further out of his jeans. She removes her hand, and he actually makes a whimpering sound, but it's cut off by a wave of lust as she quickly wrangles her panties off, leaving her bare before him. "Come on, Carlos," she says, her voice soft but insistent.

He reaches for his hat, reaching under the brim towards the inner band, and she stops him by touching his arm. "You don't..." She shakes her head. "We're okay. It's sorted."

He looks at her, frowning.

She gestures towards her arm. "Implant. I'm good for three years." She shrugs. "Figured I'd get prepared this time around."

He chuckles, putting the condom back into the band of his hat, and kisses her again, fiercely, pulling her close to him as she pulls down his jeans. She shifts on the couch, pushing her hips forward, and, holding him in her hand, she guides him in.

Once he's fully inside her, deep into the hot wet heat of her, he takes control. The couch is low enough to be at just the right angle when he's on his knees, and he sets his hands on her hips to guide her, to hold her back from the furious rocking she keeps on trying to do.

He goes slow, steady, pulling nearly all the way out before thrusting deeply back in. She's groaning on each stroke inwards, tightening and fluttering around him, feet locked together in the small of his back to keep pulling him into her. "God **damn** you, Carlos," she swears in-between the pants. "You always gotta be the cool one, always gotta — Christ! — see me lose it before you even fucking react. God, I just want to see you fucking come so hard, I just want you to fuck me **harder**..."

And that last request he can comply with, moving his hands underneath her ass to tilt her up a bit more as he quickens the pace. She's got her fingertips digging into his shoulders now, the faintest prick of pain from her short fingernails, and she's almost to the point of babbling, a mix of complaints and encouragements and the filthiest profanity Cougar's ever heard outside of Army barracks.

"Oh you motherfucking fuck, that's it, keep pushing your huge fat cock into my hot wet cunt, you fucking gorgeous bastard — oh **fuck** — do you feel how fucking close I am, how I'm gonna come all over your rock hard cock, Christ! Do you know how much I've wanted this — Do you know how fucking close I've come to just sucking you off in the hall closet or jerking you off in the car or even fucking you in my bed at night? Would you like that, to sneak in and fuck me silent while everyone's asleep? **FUCK** , Carlos, I — fuck — oh fuck, I..."

He can feel her tighten around him, feel her body stiffen up and that quickfire shaking start up in her belly. She comes **hard** , cursing and bucking and milking him for all that she can, crying out his name even as she jerks her last against him.

She slumps hard back against the couch, still occasionally shuddering and Cougar gives a slight experimental thrust inwards. She moans, toes curling into the small of his back, and he grins devilishly, deciding to go at his own pace.

Jenn after an orgasm is still filthy-mouthed as she is before an orgasm, just slower and more prone to fading off, losing words in the slow steady thrusting of Cougar's body. She's still tight and shaking around him as he thrusts, body wet with sweat, each movement against her body making her shudder and moan. She clings to him, slick and sweet, each thrust driving Cougar further and further.

"C'mon, Carlos," she whispers against his skin. "Come for me, sweetheart, come in me, God, it feels so good, so fucking good, oh God..." She shivers and comes again, gentle and sweet, shaking and moaning as he growls and speeds up, pushing and pushing further until he stutters and comes hard in her, hips bucking, burying his face against her neck, whispering in strangled Spanish.

They rest together, breathing hard, foreheads pressed together as they slowly regain themselves. He pulls away slowly, body sticking to hers as she whimpers at the loss of him. Her eyes are closed and she's grinning, wide and beautiful. "Fuck," she finally says. "I..." She opens her eyes and looks right at him, even as he deftly grabs a few tissues and delicately cleans up. "Carlos," she says, a bit more firmly.

He looks up at her and she smiles. "I love you," she says, reaching to stroke his cheek.

He turns his head to kiss the palm of her hand, whispering against her skin. "I love you too."

 

The moment's interrupted by her phone ringing, a jangle of electronic bleeps and buzzes. She sighs and picks it up, flicking it on. "Yeah?"

She listens, and Cougar can hear Jake's tinny voice through the speaker. "Half-time, and they're winning. We're totally going out for pizza and DDR afterwards," he says. "That okay?"

Jenn laughs. "Yeah, that's fine. Don't get mad when she beats you."

They pass insults back and forth for a few minutes, Cougar half-listening as he cleans up the tissues and pulls his jeans back on fully, then Jenn hangs up the phone, smiling widely. "So," she says, looking at Cougar. "They'll be out for a few hours..."

Cougar looks at her, eyebrows raised.

She chuckles and reaches for his hat, standing up to drop it onto his head with a soft kiss on his lips. "Wanna find out how comfy my bed is?"

Cougar smirks and follows her up the stairs.

 

Jenn's finally putting away the dishes when Jake comes home, Emily snuggled asleep supported by one of his arms, a giant stuffed lion dangling from the other. "Hey," he says quietly.

She turns and puts her hands on her hips, and with the dishtowel in her hands, it's totally the angry mom look she's going for. "Jacob Anthony Jensen, what the hell did you do to my daughter?"

Jake shrugs, or, as well as he can while Emily whimpers and tries to find a comfier place on him to sleep. "Um...there was soccer — they won by the way — and then there was pizza and then we hit the arcade and you're right, she totally kicked my ass at DDR, and then there was skeeball, and..." He pauses. "Guess it must've worn her out or somethin'."

She shakes her head, laughing and turns back to the dishes. "Go put her on the daybed in my office, will ya?"

Jake goes to the office for a few minutes, then walks back into the kitchen, child-free. "Where's Cougs?" he asks.

Jenn points. "Living room, last time I checked."

Jake ambles along, stopping in the fridge to grab two beers. "Yo, Cougs, want a beer?" he says loudly towards the living room as he walks over. "Aw hell no!" His head pokes back into the kitchen. "Jennifer Anne Jensen, what the hell did you do to my sniper?"

Jenn laughs and comes over to look. Cougar is stretched out on the couch, fast asleep, oblivious to the world.

"Oh, he helped me move a few things around," Jenn says, nonchalantly. "Guess it must've worn him out or somethin'..."


End file.
